Question: Ben did 24 fewer push-ups than Emily in the evening. Emily did 27 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ben do?
Answer: Emily did 27 push-ups, and Ben did 24 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $27 - 24$ push-ups. She did $27 - 24 = 3$ push-ups.